


"Bite me." "If you insist."

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Biting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Vista (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Vista (One Piece)/Reader, Vista (One Piece)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 9





	"Bite me." "If you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> Requester asked me to suggest that Reader is chubby and autistic though, it's not the core of the text, so I decided to not tag it.

Vista carefully rolled his hips. 

The sight of your body underneath him was driving him crazy, but he couldn’t go as fast as he would love to. You were so fragile compared to him, so little in his arms, one careless move and he could harm you so easily. Yet, all those beautiful curves of yours, the plump body he loved and desired so much, all those expressions and sounds of pleasure you were making when he was pleasing you with his cock - his head was spinning from overstimulation. He wanted more, he wanted it harder, he wanted to taste you, to tease you. But he knew he couldn’t. Your comfort was most important. What kind of lover would he be, if he hadn’t put your needs in the first place? You might have been a demanding lover, he had to be careful all the time and to be responsive towards the smallest reaction of yours - but it was only making things more exciting for him. Every sex with you was not only a great pleasure but also a challenge. Was he going to be able to satisfy you? Would he make you feel safe, loved and desired? Would he be blessed once again with your beloved face as he would bring you to your high? He never knew. But he wouldn’t be called Vista of the Flower Swords for nothing. He loved a good challenge and loved pleasing you.

And he loved proving you over and over again he was an _excellent_ lover.

Carefully, he switched the position, so he could be closer to you. Now you two were lying flat, almost face to face, Vista hovering over you to somehow control the enormous difference in height. His cock was buried deep inside you, his thrusts were slow and controlled yet - passionate and full of energy. The angle was perfect, Vista knew what he was doing choosing such - as someone could comment - a simple position. He could make love to you without being worried about his size. And he could easily hit that special spot of yours, with every sway of his hips eliciting those sweet sounds from you.

“Do you feel good?” He asked and slowed down to grab one of your hands resting on his hairy chest. He placed a loving kiss on its palm, locking his gaze with yours. Your face was simply… So beautiful. Vista felt warmth spilling inside him at a mere sight of you and your expression. He kissed your hand once again and let it go to rest in its previous place.

“Do you want me to continue?” He made sure as you nodded in answer to his previous question.

“Yes, yes please,” you almost mewled, feeling so good with his cock stretching you open. “Don’t stop.”

So he didn’t. His hips rocked anew and you moaned his name in response. Vista bit his lip to control himself. Oh, how would he love to bury his face in the crook of your neck, to taste your skin, to inhale your scent. But he knew you didn’t like to be touched in this place - and in few others. He couldn’t care less about those others, but to be denied to touch your neck… 

You saw his gaze flickering down and you knew what he wanted. And honestly, tonight you felt good and you knew you wouldn’t mind, if he did what obviously was in his thoughts.

“You can kiss me there,” you assured him and crooked your neck to point at a particular place on your jaw, almost on your neck. Vista froze and his eyes immediately locked with yours.

“Are you-”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

At first it felt a bit weird, too close to the area you preferred to be avoided - but he quickly made sure you didn’t regret your decision. His lips were soft and hot and his moustache was tickling in such a pleasant way you felt shivers spilling down your spine. Vista was kissing you exactly where you allowed him to - and rocking his hips in the rhythm his lips worked for you. It didn’t take long for your pleasure to pool in your body anew. And the familiar warmth of incoming orgasm was flowing down in spasms towards your womanhood.

“Vista-”

“I know, my love.”

“No. Please. Listen. I want-”

“Yes, my love?”

“Bite me.”

He was shocked yet didn’t stop, not when you were so close. He placed his lips over your ear and, before leaving a steamy kiss there, whispered, “If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
